Some Pointless Fluff With Logan Huntzberger
by MegaMe15
Summary: Pretty much what the title says! Cute little Rogan oneshots, but it doesn't have to be read in order, or you can just pick and choose! Chapter 4 up! Yeah, i actually updated my story! Please R&R!
1. Hairy Legs

A/N: Okay some of you might have read the story titled **The Pointless Deaths Of Logan Huntzberger **by KK92. Anyways this story is inspired by that one, except I actually like Logan! Anyways i just wrote this after reading that story again tonight, so i hope you like it!

It was the night of their 5th anniversary. He had it perfectly planned out. First they had gone out to a nice restaurant, the one where he proposed at. After that they had a stroll around central park, while enjoying their desert, ice cream cones. Then they went home, where the kids would not be for the night, to enjoy each other, but now she was messing up his plan.

"Ace, I'm going to tell Lorelai that you're running." Logan called after her, hoping to slow her down.

"I bet she'll understand on this condition." Rory sheepishly replied, but kept on running.

Logan who had caught up to her grabbed her and carried her back the few feet she had escaped, she never was a very fast runner, back to their bedroom.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" She replied sharply, but kept staring at her feet.

"Hey look at me. The kids are gone, it's out anniversary, and as soon as we were about to..." Rory interrupted Logan, not by words but by blushing. "We have two kids, we've been together for over 8 years, and you still blush?"

"Stop making fun of me mister, and I want a pizza." Rory pouted, adding a random comment hopefully to make him forget about their previous conversation.

"You can have your pizza after you tell me what we can't have…make love." Logan reasoned, making sure to mock his wife in the process.

"Because I said so. Now go order my pizza."

"You're not getting your pizza until you give me the real reason, not a title of one of the worst movies of the year, especially since you made me watch it's eleven times."

"Well…I-forgot-to-shave-my-legs." Rory mumbled quickly and quietly.

"I'm sorry Ace I couldn't hear you so you still aren't getting your pizza." Logan smirked.

"Okay fine, I forgot to shave my legs this morning, and now they are all hairy, so we just can't! Now go order my pizza." Rory rambled, while Logan laughed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So mate how was the anniversary." Finn asked during half time of the game the next day.

"Dinner was good, good food. You know same menu they always have." Logan replied innocently.

"I meant the finale, you Dipstick." He shot back.

"The pizza… yeah that was excellent." He replied with a smirk, his friends thinking it was a metaphor, Logan remembering the notorious hairy legs.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(oh i think i stole that from some one, so if you do that in your fic, tell me!)

A/N: Hi, now its time for you to review! Please, i know it was kinda dumb, but still i like reviews, flames, postive one, anything! Also i can continue this or stop it, like with different plots, so review and tell me, if you have any ideas, i just noticed a lack of rogan fics and thought I would write a short little one!

A/N 2:If you read my other story, it will be updated soon (yes i know finally)!! So yeah if not check it out! Thanks for reading!


	2. Coffee Challenge

She arrived at Flo's Diner for a quick breakfast together with her fiancé, before splitting to go to work. The suns rays were encasing her, made possible by the completely windowed walls. The floor was a light hardwood, adding to the light happy atmosphere, mixed with the aroma of coffee, she was in heaven. The serenity of the view encompassed her, a little pond, with water lilies in full bloom with a turtle perched on a log, basking in the sun. There was a mommy blue jay was washing her chicks in a birdbath, and a mommy duck leading her ducklings to the pond. She noticed he had already arrived, and walked over, continuing to look at the scene in front of her.

"May I take you order." The waitress, Genny, as they couple observed from her nametag, asked a minute later. She looked around the age of 17, but stunningly gorgeous. She was about 5'6" with a small petite frame, and strong legs, that you could see through the tan skirt she wore, reminding them of a school uniform. She had long red hair, smiling green eyes, ivory skin, and freckles covered her face like stars in a sky.

"Yes, can I have a coffee, chocolate chip pancakes, and a chocolate chip scone?"

"Yes ma'am. And for you sir," Genny asked.

"Just a coffee, thank you." He replied as she wrote down their order.

The sweet couple bantered for a few minutes until their order arrived.

"Oh my gosh." The woman said after she had a sip of coffee at a local café.

"What is something wrong?" He asked.

"No but you have to promise that you wont tell anyone." She quickly replied, not wanting to make him scared.

"Okay I promise."

"I mean no one not Mom, or Colin, or Finn." She demanded

"Ace will you just tell me what's wrong?" He was getting impatient, mostly from nerves.

"Pinky Promise, I mean you can't even tell Honor."

Logan stuck up his pinky and hooked it with his fiancée's.

"Now will you tell me what is so… secretive?" He was wondering what was so mysterious that absolutely no one could know about.

"This coffee…" She stopped, making a quick pro/con list if she really wanted to tell him or not.

He smirked; it was what he had been hoping for, suggesting this place for their usual breakfast this morning. "Yes," he prodded.

She decided she would. "It's better than…" She looked around to make sure no one was too close to them. "Luke's," she whispered, as if telling him she killed a person.

"I knew I could find you better coffee." Logan sat back in his chair, smiling.

"But I bet you can't find me a better burger." Rory dared.

"You know… Huntzbergers never back down from a challenge." He replied, both knowing by next week he would find a place.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Three things: **

**#1. I have a poll on my profile if you would like to vote, its mostly about my next story! It would be appreciated if you vote! **

**And **

**#2. If you had me on an author alert from my first story, I Now Pronounce…, it got deleted from when I changed my name so you'll have to re-ad me! Now please review! Even if its just one word from great to cute to crap, anything!**

**And  
**

**#3. I used two references in this chapter? Can you guess what they are? Review and tell me, and you'll win a prize that i'm not sure of at the moment! I'll give you a hint, one is a game and one is a song! **


	3. Five to Seven Days

Okay so I was having MAJOR writers block, so I went searching for an idea, by stealing challenges from Gilmore-fiction so yeah, this was supposed to be a JJ fic but I changed it a little! The challenge was**Five to Seven Days by jaycie712, **if u were wondering. (it was more like inspiration than total copy-ing!)

* * *

It was a peaceful Tuesday morning in the Huntzberger house. Rory and Logan were eating a gourmet breakfast of coffee, cereal and a bagel. Their sickeningly sweet banter being tuned out from their son by channel 23, or SportsCenter on ESPN. Eli, their 14 year old son was eating his cereal on the bar, next to the television, a spitting image, an exact replica, a clone per say of his father. From his blonde, chaotic mane, to his golden mocha eyes, to his impeccable ability to get in trouble no matter where he went or what school he attended. Rory and Logan's daughter was upstairs most likely adding the finishing touches to her hair, straightening those missed pieces, hair-spraying the flyaways. 

"Mom! Mom, now!" The whole kitchen heard, then again, and again for the third time.

"Go up there already and make her shut the…" Rory glared at him, daring him to say it, while Logan was smirking, think, 'Yep, definitely my son.' "…Heck up." Eli finished, with a smirk, another feature identical to his father.

Rory stood up going to see what her 12 year old daughter needed, but first muttering to her husband, "I blame you." She made her way upstairs and knocked on Lori's door. "What's wrong sweetheart. Can I come in?" She called.

Lori opened the door, with her school shirt on but only a towel around her waist "You can come in on two conditions. First you can not tell any one, not dad, and especially not Eli." She continued when she saw Rory nod. "And two, you never call me sweetheart again." Her mother looked at her disbelievingly but nodded anyway. Lori opened the door all the way to let her mom in, and then closed it giving Rory just enough time to slip in. "I started my…you know…" Lori vaguely commented.

Rory was confused, saying the least, and then realization dawned on her. "Oh sweet…" Rory remembered their earlier conversation, "Lori, wow, such a big day, I'll be right back." She then slipped out of the door and ran, okay so she walked but at a fast pace, to the master bathroom. Luckily, Logan was still downstairs as she opened up the middle cabinet, the cabinet with her 'feminine products' as Finn calls them. She grabbed a regular pad out of the bag and a petite sized tampon. Then again, quickly walking, she made her way to her daughter's room. "Pad or tampon?" She asked her daughter.

"Hm…pad, for today at least. I've heard their easier." Lori answered

"Okay do you need any help?" Her mother answered, then added, "Wait you've heard their easier, from who?" The stunned elder asked her offspring.

"You know, people. I'll be right back." Lori dismissed, heading off into the bathroom. Rory waited patiently on her bed, looking around the room she was seldom allowed in. There were pictures around the room or Lori, and her friends, notebooks sprawled around the room with designs on the front, the closest read 'Courtney and Lori'. Rory guessed it was the new way of passing notes at school, the single sheets of paper apparently were out of style. The next thing she noticed was the screen on her laptop, usually displaying a group of Lori's friends, with Lori, during spirit week, all dressed up, but today there was an internet page open, as soon as Rory started to get up to see what was on the screen Lori interrupted.

"Okay well I'm good now, thanks. Oh and do you think you could get the back of my hair, I can't seem to get it right today." Lori suggested kindly, melting Rory's heart, 'her baby, more like, young woman still needed her.'

"Sure hone, I'd love to." They walked over to where Lori's new hot pink straighter lay on his heat protecting pad, so not to burn her dresser. As soon as Rory picked up the ghd, Logan's voice came through the door.

"Lor, can I come in." He came to check on his daughter, wondering what was wrong that had needed his wife's help. He was such an exceptional dad, he took the kids to school every morning, went to all their extra-curricular activities, and as simple as it sounds he was always home for holidays, birthdays, and weekends. He has succeeding in not becoming Mitchum, who had still not changed after all these years.

"No! Come back in five to seven days." Lori answered, and Rory was finally realizing what was on the web page, information on periods and she inwardly laughed.

"Okay, you have 20 minutes then we have to leave though so hurry up." He yelled back, and then they heard footsteps, as he walked away.

The two Lorelai Huntzbergers spent those minutes together helping Lori finish getting ready. They talked about friends, fashion, and boys, telling new and old stories until a voice came through the door, "Girls stop gossiping, if I'm late for work again, I'm going to have to fire myself." The two girls giggled, like they were both 12, but walked out of the room.

"Sorry, I'm ready." She told her father, then walking down the stairs they heard her yell, "Eli come on, now, or we're leaving without you."

"Oh no, that would be devastation I'd have to miss first hour, what a tragedy." He replied sarcastically.

"Maybe you should go, after all if you have to fire yourself then we'll only have your 25 million dollar trust fund to live off of, and we all know that wouldn't even last us a month." Rory commented.

"You know, I think you're actually right." Her husband replied with a twinkle in those eyes like a Milky Way, chocolate brown on the edges with golden caramel flecks in the center and a smirk dancing on his lips. He kissed her goodbye and headed down the stairs as she headed to the bathroom thinking 'I moved out of a crazy, loving town into a crazy, loving home.'

* * *

Okay so this chapter wasnt very funny, so in your review tell me which you like better, the funnier or the more serious (i mean its not going to be angst or anything just a **little** (just a pinch) more serious), or if you would like a combo (ohhh dont think thats even possible but oh well)! also it wasnt very Logan filled, but oh to the well! Thanks for reading, and i'd appreciate reviews (i accept anonymous) but i'm not going to like say 10 review or no next chapter (i would LOVE 10 reviews though)! Okay so i'm done rambling.

Have a nice Day, or Night! Your awesome, and somebody, somewhere loves you (besides me of course)!


	4. But What's in the Middle?

A/N: Whoo.. i'm finally updating. Haha maybe its more of a boohoo than a whoohoo =] hehe. anyways. pretty lame chapter i tried to make it funny but... like all of them, but oh well. its like 1 in the morning and i felt like writing, but not editing or re-reading, uh-oh, this might not be good, so... this is what happens. sorry if it doesnt make sense i was trying to play around with some stuff, and if an anti-twilight joke would offend you i would skip the 9th line, but i'm just playing around. oh and if you guess when the story is taking place in gg world i'll give you a free shout out next year when i next update =] Oh wowsys i'm rambling so here's the chapter.

--

She was on her side of the bed, the right side. He was on his side, the left. Both with their laptops on their lap, typing furiously away. They were surrounded in stuff, some in boxes, most not. Henry had become a coat rack; the cabinets, drawers, and shelves for her stuff; and the trashcan for his.

"Tell me a joke."

"What?" He asked looking up from his computer.

"Yes, mister, I want a joke. I have been writing this paper on 'How Death symbolizes Innocence' for the last 3 hours, and I really need a knock-knock joke."

"First of all why in the world would you take a class where you have to write papers on 'How Death symbolizes Innocence'? Secondly why a knock-knock joke. No one finds those funny except preschoolers and Finn."

"Questions later, joke now!"

"Okay...knock knock."

"Who's there?" She giggles.

"Interrupting... kiss."

"What?" She says quizzically.

"Ace, you just ruined my joke. Now I have to start over." He says acting frustrated, but you would have to a twilight fan not to know he was joking. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting kiss."

"Interrupting ki...."

Needless to say, he interrupted.

---- uh-oh, naughty things =] ---------------- I'm not writing them silly, it's K+ not M =] ----------- on with the story =] ----------

"Aren't you glad I wanted a knock knock joke?" She snuggled in closer, tracing random patterns on his hand, conveniently intertwined with hers.

He rolls his eyes, "Oh yes very glad."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me." She 'hmp'-ed.

"Sorry, I just don't see why you get all the credit, when I made up and told the knock knock joke."

"Fine you win, and guess what the winner gets to do, for the loser?"

"Ace" He groaned, "Why don't we just enjoy our time together, without getting out of bed."

"Good try. But come on, I know it's the first day it is official, but I've stayed here before, you know the rule. Coffee, Coffee, Coffee." She bounced up and down on the bed.

"You will be the death of me." He removed the blankets from him body, but kept them on her the whole time, a skill he had learned the hard way. She doesn't like being cold, or without coffee. Why did he love her again? He turned on the coffee machine, and starting thinking about why he did love her.

She started out hating him, then they went to the casual dating, then a relationship. And in that relationship she dropped out of Yale, stole a boat, let her ex-boyfriend convince her to go back to Yale, fought with me, broke up with me, hated me some more, but finally back together. Why did he love her again?

Just then she walked in, in his 'Yale' shirt, and a pair of the baggiest sweats, with smeared mascara down to her nose, and her hair popping up everywhere, and came up and snuggled into him. And he remembered, 'Oh yeah, that's why I love her'.

"Your coffee is almost ready madam."

"Thanks" she grumbled into his chest.

"No problem. I love that I will get to make your coffee every morning, as long as you come in here, exactly how you did today, when the coffee is almost done."

"Okay, I'm confused Logan, are you being sarcastic?" She backed away from him. "I know I might not look great right now, I know my hair and make-up is messed up, but I just woke up. And sorry for asking for some coffee, just go back to bed, I'll get it myself."

"Ace. Hey, turn around, and look at me.... Good girl... Now Ace, I was not being one bit sarcastic. Your hair may not look perfect but you look perfect to me. I love you in my clothes, and I love you here. And I love getting you coffee. And I love you without make-up. And I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, almost saying it to herself. Beep, Beep, Beep.

"I think your coffee is ready." He got two mugs out, one giant one little. She filled her giant cup, as he poured milk into his. He put back the milk jug in the refrigerator as she poured coffee into his little mug. She took their mugs, and he went to the door to get the newspaper. The plopped down on the couch together. She was on her side of the couch, the right side. He was on his side, the left, their hands intertwined in the middle.

--------

Well did you like it? it was short cause my laptop battery was dieing and i know if i didnt do it tonight i would never upload it, but either way: =] or =[ or =| still review (even if it's just a smilie, i accept annonnoyoyomous), k thanks, oh and remember if you guess when the story is taking place in gg world i'll give you a free shout out next year when i next update =] i might try to update Boss and Employee but that story turned out lame, and i really have no cool thoughts for it, but i'm trying, kinda =]


End file.
